Nathrezim
Also known as Dreadlords, the Nathrezim are a race of cunning and corruptive vampiric demons under the command of Kil'jaeden, in service to Sargeras. It is forbidden for one of the Nathrezim to kill another, a law broken only once, by Varimathras when he was ordered to kill his brother Balnazzar by Sylvanas Windrunner. However, the killing was either staged or a failure, for Balnazzar is still alive today and secretly rules the Scarlet Crusade. The Nathrezim are a divided race, serving as both the tacticians and field commanders of Archimonde and the henchmen of Kil'jaeden. Many of Kil'jaeden's Dreadlords watched over the Lich King and aided him at times, while some of Archimonde's Dreadlords commanded the Scourge after the invasion commenced. They were originally commanded by Tichondrius the Darkener (For an unknown period lasting at least several thousand years), and later by Anetheron during the Battle of Mt. Hyjal. It is assumed that they are now led by Mephistroth, the only remaining member of the Dreadlord's Council, but since only Illidan Stormrage has had contact with anyone in the Legion, it is impossible know the current state of the Dreadlords. =Famous Dreadlords= The names of individual Eredar and Pit Lords are not known commonly, as the former have not been seen in great numbers on Azeroth and the latter are never encountered in a situation where their names will be remembered. However, Archimonde relied heavily on the Dreadlords during the Second Invasion, as they are useful as mages, strategists, and warriors (they were also on Azeroth already and required the least energy to summon). Many of the Nathrezim became known during this period. Name Role Condition Magical Field Anetheron 2nd rank Nathrezim, fought to destroy the World Tree dead demonic Balnazzar stationed in Lordaeron after Archimonde's death alive demonic & earth Dalvengyr stationed at Lordamere Lake after Archimonde's death dead demonic Detheroc stationed in Lordaeron after Archimonde's death dead necromancy Lord Banehollow leader of Jaedenar alive demonic Mephistroth Nathrezim leader. Remains in the Twisting Nether. alive lightning (presumed) Mal'Ganis spread plague and claim souls dead necromancy Razelikh stationed in the Blasted Lands alive demonic Talnivarr the Sleeper imprisoned Dreadlord found in Outland Arena alive demonic Tichondrius the Darkener Lord of the Nathrezim dead demonic Varimathras The majordomo of Sylvanas, leader of the Forsaken alive demonic & fire From the Official site From WorldofWarcraft.com: :While his confusion and misery deepened, Sargeras was forced to contend with another group intent on disrupting the Titans' order: the '''Nathrezim'. This dark race of vampiric demons (also known as Dreadlords) conquered a number of populated worlds by possessing their inhabitants and turning them to the shadow. The nefarious, scheming Dreadlords turned whole nations against one another by manipulating them into unthinking hatred and mistrust. Sargeras defeated the Nathrezim easily, but their corruption affected him deeply.'' also: :In his fury, Sargeras shattered the prisons of the...'Nathrezim''' and set the loathsome demons free. These cunning creatures bowed before the dark Titan's vast rage and offered to serve him in whatever malicious ways they could. From the ranks of the powerful Eredar, Sargeras picked two champions to command his demonic army of destruction. Kil'jaeden the Deceiver was chosen to seek out the darkest races in the universe and recruit them into Sargeras' ranks.'' and :Kil'jaeden's first move was to enslave the vampiric '''Dreadlords' under his terrible power. The Dreadlords served as his personal agents throughout the universe, and they took pleasure in locating primitive races for their master to corrupt and bring into the fold. First amongst the dreadlords was Tichondrius the Darkener. Tichondrius served Kil'jaeden as the perfect soldier and agreed to bring Sargeras' burning will to all the dark corners of the universe.'' ©2004 Blizzard Entertainment Category:Game TermsCategory:LoreCategory:Intelligent CreaturesCategory:CreaturesCategory:Demons